So Close
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: This is another “what if” scenario of Alice and Hatter’s almost first kiss. Gotta love those two and damn that Jack!


Rated: PG or K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: This is another "what if" scenario of Alice and Hatter's almost first kiss. Gotta love those two and damn that Jack!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SyFy's Alice, but if Hatter is looking for someone new to hang out, then look me up!

A/N: Like any other girl in the world, I totally fell in love with this mini-series and Hatter. The pairing was just too cute and I've been driving my friends and family crazy with the adorableness that is Halice. But I was so _mad _that Jack had to interrupt them! So here's my take! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

So Close

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

The moment their lips touched a shock of electricity went through their bodies.

For a brief second, Hatter and Alice broke apart, both too stunned at what had occurred. Breathing hard, they stared as they were once powerlessly and hopelessly drawn in each other's eyes. They didn't realize how close they became once more until lips met lips. The shock wore off, and before either of them could comprehend, their mouths collided in a passionate kiss.

How could this happen? When did it happen?

Days ago Alice was an ordinary girl with a caring boyfriend who wanted to meet her mother. And said boyfriend tried to give her a ring, which she refused, and then he was kidnapped. Yet, it was no ordinary kidnapping as Alice found herself in Wonderland, a place she thought existed only in storybooks, and she was running for her life to save the man she loved.

However, thoughts of Jack Chase who was really Jack Heart—a prince no less!—was quickly fading from her mind as the man she fervently was kissing back filled her head.

Hatter…

An unusual name but somehow fitting.

Maybe it was because he was helping her or maybe because the hat seemed to have some power that only he could manipulate. She had caught him a couple times twirling the brown hat in his hands, throwing it in the air as it hung suspended before crashing back on top of his messy dark hair. The hat was brought to life thanks to the man called Hatter.

She wasn't sure to make of him when they first met. Yes, he was slightly mad by the way he would laugh at his own words and the company he kept was something left to be desired. And his snarky comment about her being a pretty girl in a very wet dress would have led her in slapping that smirking grin off his face. She was not in the mood to be hit on, especially when Jack was in trouble. But his words, as charming as they were, sounded too good to be true when he said he could help her.

Yet, what else could she do?

She was desperate. She needed an ally, someone to guide her in this weird land to find her boyfriend. And Hatter was her only option.

It was a huge risk and a leap of faith to believe Hatter, but she had no other choice. She had to save Jack.

Only to discover that Hatter's promise _was _too good to be true. Call it naivety, call it foolish but she did believe that he was honest when he said he knew people who liked to help her kind. Up until he asked Dodo for his usual cut upfront. That was a punch to her gut. The fact he played her, toyed with her emotions. She was upset.

No, _pissed_.

How dare he make a fool out of her! How dare he attempt to sell her out!

But the worst part was she knew there was a possibility he would be trouble.

Though all she thought about was Jack.

However, Hatter saved her. He took a bullet for her. He fought Dodo to keep from getting to her. She could easily forgive him for the body armor since his actions spoke louder. Not only that, he and Charlie broke into the Casino to rescue her. He even helped her with her fear of heights and flying. He didn't give up on her when he could have walked away to save his own hide.

He stayed.

It was strange. This constant behavior. Never had a man stuck by her for so long. When she left for the Casino, he could have left. He could have remained in the forest or he could have taken off never to return. But he didn't. He faced death to keep her alive. Even when she told him that her boyfriend was the prince and her father was here—he remained at her side, especially when he thought it was hopeless.

Hatter had been there when no one else had been. Despite his early lies, Hatter did make his intentions clear. The Stone of Wonderland was the key in saving his world from the Queen of Hearts. There was no secret about wanting that ring. Then Jack… he had lied to her from the start. He was not the man she knew, the man she fell in love with. The Jack Chase she loved was really Jack Heart, engaged to a Duchess. No matter how deep the betrayal ran, Alice wanted to believe he only said those spiteful words to protect her. Otherwise, why else would he give her her father's watch? Why would he tell her he was there? What possible gain could there be on his part?

None that she could think of.

He was trying to send her a message and he dismissing her was for her safety. As much as it pained her, Alice still clung to the idea of Jack.

She had to believe he was on her side. She had to believe he loved her. _She_ had to believe she loved him.

For it was coming apparent that Hatter was becoming more than an ally. More than a friend. He was…

Dear God, he was slipping his tongue into her mouth. Or was it hers? She didn't know anymore.

Alice ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his wild hair. She drew him closer as he did with her, a low moan rising within her. He tasted so good… so sweet.

So _Hatter_.

Who started this? It had to be her he thought for sure. Were it not for those big beautiful blue eyes, that fiery (and stubborn) spirit, and one very wet dress Hatter would not be in this position. He would not be experiencing those very emotions that the Queen sold to her subjects. He saw what those pretty liquids did to the people and he vowed never to take a sip. He would not become dependent like so many had become in the oysters' feelings.

But here he was.

Tasting the forbidden nectar.

Not from a bottle, but from this woman named Alice. The Alice of Legend. And, God help him, he was quickly becoming addicted. Now he understood the lengths people would go to experience this high. For it was incredible.

Everything about her—he had to drink her in. She was the water he had been thirsting, but never knew he did.

How did this happen? When did this began?

Jack.

The boyfriend.

She came searching for him, desperate to save him. And he, Hatter, had told her he could do just that.

He blamed it on the dress. She had been so drenched that he could practically see through her chilled flesh. Something stirred within, a hot fire spreading from his belly to all over. It had to be lust. He heard about this emotion and how it was often felt when seeing someone attractive for the first time. For an oyster, she sure did look delectable with those expressive eyes and full, pouty lips. And the way she kept a resolved, steely gaze on him and her fast wit was absolutely thrilling. She would be fun to have around for swapping retorts and anecdotes.

He also blamed it on _her_ for looking so lost and needy. He was able to push aside the lust to notice there was a twinge in his heart. He ignored it, setting his sights on that she could be a profit to him. She was so quick to seize the opportunity in saving what's-his-face that it was too easy to say he could help. Hence taking her to the Dodo.

What he didn't expect was the ring she wore to be the Stone of Wonderland, what he didn't expect was for Dodo to pull a gun on him (and her), what he didn't expect was to actually take that bullet and fight to make sure she could escape. That split second and bang was all it took for him to change his mind completely about her.

She was more than a profit, more than an oyster. She was Alice.

Admitting her name was dangerous to him as was risking his life. The damage had been done and he was on the run not only for himself, but for her too. That precious short time changed his life forever and he would gladly relieve it over and over.

For Hatter was a hero. Funny. He never considered himself to be one. Yet, he saved her. Not once, but three times. The second was when the Jabberwocky chased her and she was pinned to the ground with the nasty beast snapping its teeth at her. He had thrown back the ol' sledgehammer and put the Jabberwocky in a daze. Fear had gripped him at the thought of that creature catching her so he ran with all the speed he could muster to get to her. He was relieved after pulling her away and falling into that pit. Although, that had been _too close._ All he cared about was that they got away.

The third time was when he got her out of the Casino, and for what he hoped, away from Jack. Hearing that night, over the fire, about Jack had him clenching his fist as she went on about how much she cared for him and him for her. It was no doubt that this was envy the way her tone was full of admiration and respect and something else. Something Hatter could not identify just yet or what he did not want to recognize. Recognizing would mean he felt and it was too soon. So he argued with her to distract his emotions. Little did he know that she would leave that morning to find Jack on her own.

He could have said, "To Hell with her," and leave. She wasn't his responsibility. She was a big girl who could take care of herself.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

He had to be mad to go after her, but mad he must be for he did. And when he found her and she jumped into his arms…

Hatter recalled how he said that Jack was a lucky guy and he was beginning to feel lucky himself. Jack's kidnapping led Alice to Wonderland, led her to _him_. It was _Hatter _she called for during battle, it was_ Hatter_ she grabbed onto out of worry and fear.

But it was still all about Jack.

It didn't matter that Jack tricked and lied to her. It didn't matter that he was engaged to someone else. It didn't matter that he was the bloody Queen's son; although, that piece of knowledge stung. The Prince of all men! The Prince had to be the boyfriend!

And all that mattered was Alice had feelings for Jack and he had told her her father was in the Casino.

Hatter wanted to believe for her sake, but he couldn't. Jack was two-timing her and she was too blind to see it. He was using her to get to the ring by bringing her father into the mix.

But she didn't see any of that. All she saw was what she wanted.

It angered Hatter. How could she refuse to see the truth?! It was so obvious and she was too damn stubborn to see reason. The whole bit was fishy and too much coincidental. Yet, she maintained that Jack was the good guy.

A perverse feeling had clawed at his heart, sinking its vicious fangs deep in his chest.

Jealousy.

He was jealous that Alice still trusted Jack and not him. Him! The one who stared down the barrel of a gun and who wandered into the lion's den. All for her and she did not reciprocate a single ounce of trust. Perhaps, had Hatter been a dashing prince it would be different.

But he was Hatter.

Plain, old Hatter.

He was fooling himself that she would forget Jack. But as hurt and mad as he was, Hatter could not find it to hate her. And that was when he knew it was too late.

He was in love with her.

He was in love with her and he was kissing her right now. And she was kissing him back.

That had to mean something. Maybe she realized in that time apart that Hatter was right about Jack. That he didn't deserve her. Maybe she realized that she liked Hatter instead. As more than a friend.

Maybe… Just maybe both their luck was finally changing.

"Hello Alice. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Then it was gone.

Alice and Hatter stared at each other, both realizing that kiss had been in their minds. The fantasy had been disrupted by reality as the world came crashing upon them. Unbeknownst to each other, they were disappointed that they were interrupted from discovering something wonderful between them. Little did the other know how much the other badly wanted that kiss.

They were so close, yet so far away.

The End


End file.
